


Summer Camp Island #1 -Discontinued

by SUFandom



Series: Summer Camp Island Fanfic Collections [1]
Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: #1 Of the work- others soon-----------------Here's some good fanfic.. for the Show Summer camp Island..Well at least i tried..-----------------This show isnt mine! take note! Teen & up Raised for Later





	1. The Camps Got Talent

Chapter 1 Part 1

The Camps Got Talent:

Oscar's PoV  
It was 7:00am and i had to eat cereal and suddenly Hedgehog bursts out of the door..  
Oscar!!!! said Hedgehog  
Gahh! You Scared my soul! i said  
Oh... uh.. sorry. Well there is an audition on the event: The Camps Got Talent! Said Hedgehog  
Wow. I said  
Yeah. And we will be partners 😉 said Hedgehog  
Oh.. Sure! i said while blushing a tiny little red on my cheeks.  
Ooh. Oscar is... and i quickly covered pajamas mouth..  
and as hedgehog leaves.  
Bye Oscar! said Hedgehog  
Bye! i said.  
...

 

Part 1 of chapter 1 is done!!


	2. The Camps Got Talent #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the last one.. ummm. I forgot whos the talking pajama. Im not yet really into the show but i will try to see the show more often..

Chapter 1 Part 2

At the rehearsal place

Oscar's pov  
Hey Oscar! said Hedgehog  
Hey Hedgehog i said  
Lets practice now.. Said Hedgehog  
So. What music?? i said concerning a bit  
Oh. Right. Pick 2 for remix. Said Hegehog  
K-Pop, Ballad, or love Song... is the tracks in my hand though. Said Hedgehog  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 soon


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3 - The Camps Got Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well they are still on practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This Update will be frequent. (I hope) so this fanfic will be on writing.

Chapter 1 Part 3  
The Camps Got Talent

Hedgehog PoV:  
Well i think he can be choose the song correctly for us.  
What's this?? Said oscar.  
Oh. I dunno. Just leave it. I said.  
He puts the weird rectangle on the desk.  
How about Katchi?? said Oscar  
Hmm. Okay. And the last?? i said  
That's all i think.. oscar said.  
Okay... i said  
As i put the CD to the CD Player

*Plays songs*

And we practice but seriously. Oscar isn't good at dancing though. But i teach him and until he gets it.

Now we're Ready.


	4. Chapter 1- Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Live Performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a wrong word or grammar appear on this story. So please comment the errord.

Ch. 1 Pt. 4- The Camps Got Talent

Oscar's PoV.  
As Susie is done with the introduction. I saw Saxophone standing on the other side of the chair...  
And we were next.  
Here we are. Almost. i said.  
Yeah. Said Hedgehog  
And we're next.  
As we sing and dance. i think all of the campers liked it. And as we stopped. All the campers clapped their hands(paws??) a little louder.  
On the awarding:  
well. I really hate to say this but Oscar & Hedgehog is a winner! Said Susie  
What. Really?!? i shouted.  
Yes! we won! said Hedgehog  
(Btw the moon turns first quarter tho)  
Yep. We won. I said as we take the thropy

End of Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next soon.


End file.
